Please, I Love You
by Zaffre Blue
Summary: When Rose sees Scorpius cheating on her, she goes into a rage and puts him in his place. Oneshot!


**Hey people! Here's another oneshot, though this time I'm doing Harry Potter (obviously)! I worked pretty hard on it, so I hope you like it. I know that I have length issues, so sorry that it's super short. In fact, it's even shorter than my Warriors oneshots, which both average at about 1000ish words. Anyways, enough of my rambling. **

* * *

><p><span>Please, I Love You<span>

"Rose, please! Just listen to me for one minute!"

"No Scorpius!" Rose turned, her eyes flashing dangerously. Her red hair seemed to crackle with electricity, fueled by her anger as she faced her pleading boyfriend. No, ex-boyfriend.

"I can explain!"

"What is there to explain? You were kissing her! I saw it with my own eyes!" Rose abruptly turned and stalked away. Her crimson dress swished behind her, a reminder of the party they had recently exited from. High heeled black stilettos clicked on the stone floor, one wobbling slightly as it caught between two stones that had long ago been mortared together.

_How could he cheat on me?_ Rose thought furiously. _And with that bitch too!_

She humphed and continued walking, though she could hear his footsteps softly thumping behind her.

_He's such a player, how could I have been so blind?_ Rose sighed, though it came out as more of a growl. _Well, no more of that! He obviously can't keep a simple promise! Why did I ever believe that I was different than the thousand other girls who got their hearts broken by him?_

Rose shook her head, clearing those thoughts from her mind. The footsteps behind her had faded into nothingness, and she was grateful that Scorpius had finally decided to leave her alone.

She turned a corner and stopped in front of a tapestry of two wizened old warlocks playing chess in a small, dim room. As the warlocks muttered under their breaths and debated as to which piece to move, Rose grabbed the edge of the tapestry and lifted it. She stepped into the secret passage behind, intending to take it and come out near the Gryffindor common room. Yet as she muttered, "Lumos," and her eyes adjusted to the dimness, she found herself face-to-face with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. Again.

"Holy shit, Malfoy!" Rose yelped, jumping and smacking her head against the cold stone ceiling. There was a crack, and Rose stumbled. The heel of her left shoe was split clean from the shoe itself. With an angry growl, Rose pulled both of her stilettos off and flung them at Scorpius. He blocked on and ducked the other, allowing it to clatter into the dark recesses of the passage. Rose glared at him and rubbed the sore spot that would soon be forming a lump on the crown of her head. She summoned her shoes again and repaired the broken heel, ignoring Scorpius as he tried to reason with her.

"Rose, just please let me explain!" Scorpius insisted.

"Get out of my life!" Rose snarled as she shoved her shoes forcefully back on her feet and spun around to leave. She flung the tapestry back, much to the displeasure of the warlocks, who shouted curses at her that were so old-fashioned, they would have sounded ridiculous if Rose hadn't been so angry. Even so, Scorpius sniggered quietly as he followed.

- Scorpius POV!

Scorpius hurried after Rose's receding form. When he caught up, he grabbed her arm, perhaps more forcefully than intended, and spun her around.

"What?" Rose shouted.

"I just want a chance to explain!" Scorpius cried in exasperation. Couldn't she see how very, very sorry he was?

Rose hesitated.

"Fine." she finally replied. "You have ten seconds."

"What?" Scorpius sputtered. Ten seconds? That was nothing!

"Nine..." Rose tapped her foot impatiently, her lips pursed in a thin line and her brow drawn. Her hands were crossed over her chest and she looked at him loathingly.

"I don't know what came over me!"

"Eight."

"That girl, Miranda, she must've―"

"Seven."

"Slipped something in my drink―"

"Six."

"I would never do that to you―"

"Five four three―"

"I love you and only you."

"Two one―"

"Please take me back!"

"Zero. Time's up." Rose stared at him with untrusting, angry, and hurt eyes. "You're the biggest player in the school Scorpius. Why should I ever trust you with my heart again?"

"Because this time I swear I'll do better!" Scorpius tried a small smile. It was his signature one, the smile that melted feminine hearts like butter in a pan. The smile that was part of what made him so irresistable, along with his natural charm and good looks. For a moment, he saw Rose waver. She bit her lip, and a few tears began trickling down her flushed cheeks. Scorpius opened is arms a little, as if to hug her.

"Hey, don't cry," he soothed. "I'll be a better boyfriend, I swear it. I'll do anything you ask me."

Rose took a step forward, her face tracked with tears. Then, without preamble, she slapped him hard across the face.

"You should be very very grateful that I didn't hex you!" She snapped. Then, spinning so fast that she nearly slipped, she stalked away, leaving Scorpius nothing but a stunned expression, an empty corridor, and a stinging red handprint across his cheek for all to see.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a huge RosexScorpius fan, but I just had to write this one. The two seem to fit the roles perfectly, at least I think. Oh, and I hope this was clear. Scorpius is really, truly sorry, and Rose knows, but she's still mad so she slaps him anyways. Hope that part wasn't too fuzzy. <strong>

**So yeah, that's pretty much it. Criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive. Tell me what you liked/didn't like and what I could do better. Reviews are always welcome, though of course I can't force you. :)**


End file.
